harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First meeting: '"Hi, player. Everyone's really friendly on this island. I know everyone will be happy to meet you." *'Morning: '"Oh, good morning. I'm always cheerful in the morning because I look forward to what the day may bring." *'Afternoon:' "Hi, player. Take a break from your ranch work and eat a good lunch." Female *'Afternoon:' "Hello, player. You're as cute as my daughter Natalie. ♪" *'Greet her while she is talking with Mirabelle:' "Hi, player. Mirabelle is cracking me up with her jokes." *'Evening:' "Oh, good evening. Be careful when walking home in the dark." 'Chat' Male *"The laundry will dry right away in this weather." *'At Mirabelle's:' "I was just asking Mirabelle what I should make for dinner tonight." *'At the Cafe: '"I love having tea here." Female *"How is the ranch work? Don't work too hard." *"I feel like something good will happen today." *'Spring:' "Spring is a time of new beginnings and opportunities." *'Cafe (Summer):' "It's so nice and cool here that I almost don't want to go outside." *'Cafe (Fall):' "The tea and desserts here are excellent." *'Cafe (Winter):' "Hot tea really warms you up this time of year." *'At Mirabelle's:' "I was talking to Mirabelle about something. It's a secret, though." *'At the Cafe (with Mirabelle):' "I love talking to Mirabelle. She's really funny." *'After a typhoon:' "My family was so calm during that typhoon yesterday. I'm so proud of them." *'After a blizzard:' "It's so peaceful and quiet the day after a blizzard." *'When shown a liked animal:' "Oh my! That's so cute. Can I pet it?" *'When shown a disliked animal: '".....So that's your pet? It certainly is...interesting. Now please take it away." *'On your birthday:' "Here's your birthday present. Happy birthday!" *'When gifting a Sun Stone:' "Player, thank you so much for all your presents. Oh yes, I found this stone the other day. Aren't you looking for these, player? Here you go." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"A blue feather? For who, I wonder. I wish you all the best!" *'If you've married Elliot:' "Seeing you happily married brings back warm memories of my husband." 'Gifts' Male *'Declines gift:' "Oh my, I would feel awful if I accepted this." Female *'Liked:' "Player, you're so considerate! Thank you!" *'Neutral:' "Thank you, player." *'Disliked:' "It's not my favorite, but thank you." *'Hated:' "....To be honest, I don't really like this." *'Birthday Gift: '"You remembered my birthday? Thank you, player!" *'Birthday Gift (Favorite): '"Vegetable gratin is so yummy. Thanks for the birthday present. ♥" 'Heart Lines' Felicia's heart dialogue can be seen by talking to her at home. Male *"It's so wonderful living with everyone in such a nice, big house." *'10 Hearts:' "I consider you an honorary member of my family, player♡" Female *'1-2 Hearts:' "See how healthy my father is? I bet it's because of how active he still is." *"My family's health is what matters most." *'6 Hearts:' "All one needs in life is supportive friends and family. Don't you agree?" *'7 Hearts:' "Everyone is so nice on this island. It makes me feel right at home." *'8-9 Hearts:' "My husband passed away shortly after Natalie was born. I still miss him...." *'10 Hearts:' "Player, I'm so happy you came to live on this island." 'Festivals' *'You win a festival: '"Congratulations, player! I'm so happy for you!" *'You lose a festival:' "You didn't win, but it was a good effort. Just try again next time." *"Winning isn't everything. You gave it your best shot." Cooking Festival: *"How'd it go, player? I'm looking forward to your next entry." Cooking Festival: *"Player, Are you going to enter?" *"Am I going to enter? Well, that's a secret." Cat Festival: *'You enter:' "Player, your cat is wonderful." *"How cute... Maybe this cat is going to win." *"I just love animals." Harvest Festival: *'High quality ingredients are used:' "I'm glad to see that everyone likes it." *'Low quality ingredients are used:' "Player, how is it?" *'Poison mushroom added to stew:' "I take responsibility for the Harvest Festival being such a failure..." Dog Festival: *"Player, your dog is wonderful." *"Wow, you really won. Congratulations!" Rice Festival: *"We have you to thank for this wonderful feast, player." Pumpkin Festival: *'Invites to meadow party:' *"I heard you were giving out candy. I'd love some, too. *giggle* I'm just kidding... I came over to tell you that I'm thinking of throwing a Pumpkin Party at the meadow. Would you like to come, player? Great! It'll be so much fun!" Snow Festival: *"The snow looks beautiful today." *"Oh, I couldn't possibly! Ask one of the younger folks. They'll enjoy it more." *"Thanks, player. I'd love to create a snowman with you." Mining Festival: *"Player, are you going to enter? I'll be rooting for you." New Years Eve Noodles: *"That looks wonderful. I can't wait to eat it!" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes